


Bimini

by King_Loki_Laufeyson



Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: Bimini, Cute, F/M, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 11:44:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13099395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Loki_Laufeyson/pseuds/King_Loki_Laufeyson
Summary: Fic created for the Tumblr Preacher Secret Santa. While Bimini isn't achievable maybe a closer beach is.





	Bimini

Bimini was a plan they had made what seemed like years ago but in reality was only a few days. To be fair it had been his own fault that their plans had been re-arranged…rest in peace Dennis…but at least he had made it up to Tulip…eventually.

  
He sat in the passenger side seat, something he hadn’t done….well….forever. Usually Jesse sat beside Tulip and he was confined to the back seats which was fair enough, at least there he could move sides when the sun shone through the windows. Here however they had made do by covering up the window with a towel. It perhaps was less than legal but considering Tulip was going 100+ in a 50 it was unlikely that the towel would be the issue brought up if they were stopped.

  
“It’s just been so long since I’ve been to a beach yanno. Just…so long. Are we sure we brought enough umbrellas?” He asked, looking over into the back seat where a handful of umbrellas were stashed. He had been assured that there would be parasol’s available on the beach but he would much prefer being unscathed at the end of this.

  
“Calm down Cass, we’ll be fine, we got that extra strength sunscreen remember. And anyway, I’m pretty sure there will be shady places to sit.” Tulip turned to smile at him, mirrored glasses reflecting his face back at him…god he looked rough.

  
“I know I know…just concerned tis all.” Cassidy sighed and went back to scrolling through the radio, trying to find something good…anything that wasn’t country to be honest. “Been too long since I’ve been to a beach.”

  
He had always loved the sea, hard to avoid growing up in Ireland and while the beaches of America were said to be gorgeous he was really craving a good old cliff with crashing waves.

  
“So why couldn’t we go to Bimini?” He asked, wondering why the plans had changed so much since their initial decision.

  
Tulip sighed and turned to look at him. “Did you really want to get on a plane and fly to the Bahamas just to go to the beach?” She saw his slightly disgusted expression and she nodded. “There we go. We’ll just have to make do although this should do just fine.”

  
With those words they drove onto the coastal road, and down toward a parking lot adjacent to the beach that looked way too sunny for Cassidy’s liking. Tulip drove into the parking lot and pulled into a space. “Stay there I’ll be round with an umbrella.” She said before opening the door, a shard of light spilling into the car, landing an inch away from Cassidy’s arm. “Careful!” He shouted, just in case she didn’t realise.

  
The door was shut once she had grabbed an umbrella and a few moments later his door opened. He flinched away instinctively but there was shade and Tulip and so he smiled, “Ta very much.” He said, reaching up to grab the umbrella from her, his own sunglasses filtering out most of the light as he hid under the shade. While he stood aside, Tulip reached into the back of the car, grabbing the other umbrellas, the picnic basket and the beach bag.

  
“Want me to help with any of that?” He asked, starting to reach out before realising he’d be reaching out into the sun. “Nah I’ll manage, just lock the car if you can?” Tulip asked, chucking him the keys. He fumbled a little but managed to catch them. He locked the car and then followed behind her.

  
“There should be some shade over there, enough for us anyway.” She called out, pointing over to a little cove a short walk away. “Come on, we want to eat before the tide starts coming in.”

  
“Right ok, lets go then.” Cassidy smiled and picked up the pace, glad he was wearing long sleeves and boots. Yes he looked overdressed compared to the other beach goers but rather that than burning alive….again.

  
It took a few minutes but soon they were well settled in a little shady corner. The sun would hit them eventually but they probably had a few hours before then. Cassidy still set up the umbrellas, laying them out in such a way that most of him would be covered if he laid down behind them. Tulip rolled her eyes but he ignored her.

  
“One ham bagel for you, cheese bagel for me, also there’s some beer in there somewhere if you want to crack open a bottle.” Tulip handed him the wrapped up bagel before starting to open her own. Cassidy smiled and reached into the hamper, grabbing the beer. “Cheers.” He said, raising it to clink against air before cracking open the lid. “You’re so good to me Tulip, how come?”

  
“I know a lost cause when I see one.” She joked, dodging the handful of sand he then threw at her.

  
“You’re not wrong but that still hurt.” He responded, drinking some more of the alcohol before watching her for a moment. He seemed to do it a lot but it was hardly intentional. He compared it in his mind to looking in the window of a shop you can’t afford. Yes he could appreciate and admire Tulip but there was no way he could ever actually be with her. Too many complications….too many padres. If only it were just them…then maybe he could tell her what he wanted to.

  
He sighed and she looked up from her food. “Everything ok there?” She asked, squinting a little.

  
“Yeah I’m grand.” Cass smiled at her. “As is this bagel! Really good job on it Tulip.” He said, taking another bite.

  
“Well it looks like you’ve got something to say.” She said, nudging his arm a little as he shook his head. “Come on, out with it.”

  
He chuckled a little, “Nah…just a bit of nonsense tis all. Nothing for you to worry your pretty little head about.”

  
Tulip looked at him suspiciously before shrugging and going back to her food. Cass was slightly relieved but there was a little twinge of annoyance that she hadn’t probed further…it would give a good excuse for why he would say the things he wanted to say and even then he could play it off as a joke…probably.

  
They finished their bagels and sat for a moment before Tulip got up. “Right…I’m off to go enjoy the water… will you be ok here until I get back?” She asked, looking down at Cassidy who nodded.

  
“ ‘course, I can manage. You’ll know where to find me.” He grinned and waved her off as she walked down to the water’s edge. If only he could join her but he knew if he did the sunscreen he had pretty much bathed in would wash off and he honestly had no idea if the reflections of the sun on the water could do damage but he wasn’t sure he wanted to risk it. It was fine though. He had quite a good view from where he was sat.

  
He didn’t know how long had passed but soon he was being nudged awake. “Cass we need to move or get you more sunscreen. Come on…wake up.” He groaned but blinked his eyes open, looking up at Tulip who was holding an umbrella over him. His arm ached, and one look showed him that it had caught a little in the light. Lucky she had gotten back in time.

  
“Ta Tulip.” He said as he brought his arm in, shifting over to where the shade had moved to. “Have fun in the sea?” He then asked, looking up at her again.

  
She smiled and nodded “Yeah, it was great! Shame Jesse has to miss out on all this.”

  
Cass sighed again…of course she had been thinking about Jesse. How stupid could he be to think that she’d have any interest in him when Jesse was around. More attractive than him and already her ex. He had no hope.

  
“You alright Cass?” Tulip asked, crouching so she could be more level with him.

  
“I told you I’m grand didn’t I?”

  
“Well I think you’re lying.”

  
“I’ll have you know I’m an upstanding citizen and I don’t do the lying thing.” He said, trying to appear pompous but failing miserably.

  
“Ok…well I’m going to sit here and you can tell me something if you need to.” Tulip said, sitting beside him, pressing close to his side.

  
Cass sat, trying so hard to not speak. If he told her how he felt then it would just cause pain. He didn’t want to hurt her but could he deal with the pain himself? The only person he could really confide in had been his son and he was gone now. It wasn’t like he could tell Jesse that he had fallen for Tulip, if he didn’t kill him for it he sure would hold a solid grudge. And anyway, they had bigger things to deal with like finding God.

  
“Tulip.” He said, regretting it the moment he did as the woman beside him turned, beaming at him “Yes Cass?”

  
He sighed then turned to look at her properly. “Right…Tulip…I don’t want to hurt you…or me…but I just have to ask cause if I don’t I’m going to regret it.”

  
“Yes.”

  
“What?”

  
“If you’re gonna ask me if I like you the answer’s yes Cass.”

  
“Wait…what?”

  
Tulip stalled a little. “That is what you were gonna ask right? If there’s hope? If we could…yanno…be together.”

  
“I mean yes it was but also…I did quite expect you to say no.”

  
Tulip chuckled a little. “Cass, for someone with so much life experience you are really quite bad at this.”

  
“Well I’ve not really had to do this for a while. I’d given up on finding someone else to be completely honest with you. Also you probably should say no. There are too many factors that mean we absolutely shouldn’t do this.” He said, wondering why on earth he was trying to convince Tulip to not like him. This was his shot…why couldn’t he do this? “There’s the whole Jesse thing and then the immortal-“

  
He was cut short by Tulip planting a kiss on his lips. He started a little, not quite sure what to do before he kissed her back, pulling back after a moment. “What was that for.”

  
“You were talkin too much.”

  
“Ok, but I was kinda making quite important points that I think we should probabl-“

  
She kissed him again, this one much shorter but enough to make her point. Tulip pulled back and spoke again. “Can we deal with that later? I just don’t want to waste time asking what if when we could all be dead tomorrow.”

  
Cass nearly corrected her but restrained himself. She had a point. They all had great big targets on their heads due to Jesse’s crusade and frankly if it kept going the way it was going there was hardly any time left. Yes he would survive it but she wouldn’t and if they spent all their time squabbling about whether they should actually be together without actually being together then it could end up being all this relationship came to.

  
“Right….so who’s telling Jesse?”


End file.
